Tie-down straps or cargo straps are commonly used in the course of farm work, hunting, recreation, and transporting cargo, equipment, and materials, for example. These cargo straps are generally made of a flat webbing and typically used with hooks on the two ends with a ratcheting or locking mechanism. The cargo straps are typically made of a woven lightweight, flexible, and high tensile strength material. These cargo straps are commonly used to secure articles and items in or on trailers, pickup trucks, vehicles, platforms, etc. After the articles are secured there is always an excess length of the webbing strap that should be secured so it doesn't whip around in the wind during transit, damage adjacent items, or become a trip hazard. Conventionally, users often leave the strap end loose, or tie the strap in sloppy and haphazard knots.